1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless charging, and more specifically, a wireless power transmitting apparatus included in a wireless charging system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a wireless communications technology is advancing, a wireless power transmitting/receiving technology which wirelessly transmits power to electronic devices have been receiving more attention. This wireless power transmitting/receiving technology may be diversely applied not only to battery charging of mobile terminals, but also to delivery of power to home appliances, electric cars, or subways.
The wireless power transmitting/receiving technology uses a fundamental principle of magnetic induction or magnetic resonance. A wireless power transmitting apparatus uses the fundamental principle of magnetic induction or magnetic resonance and wirelessly transmits power to a wireless power receiving apparatus. Here, a transmitting antenna of the wireless power transmitting apparatus may include a metal substrate, a soft magnetic substrate disposed on the metal substrate, and a transmitting coil disposed on the soft magnetic substrate.
In this case, in order to increase the efficiencies of power transmission and reception, it is necessary to minimize a power loss between the wireless power transmitting apparatus and the wireless power receiving apparatus.